


Couldn't Help Falling in Love with You

by MiniM236



Series: T'Challa/Black Panther x Reader [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Morning After, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/pseuds/MiniM236
Summary: Comments!!Kudos!!





	Couldn't Help Falling in Love with You

 

 You woke up wrapped in muscular arms and looked up at him. You studied his features carefully recalling the events of last night after you had gone to his room. You and T'Challa were good friends but of course you had to fall in love with him. What you were not expecting was for him to feel the same and that'show you ended up tangled with him in his bedsheets.

  
"I can feel you watching me" He suddenly spoke, startling you slightly. He opened his eyes and turned to you.  
  
"So..last night" You began awkwardly, trying to avoid his gaze.  
   
"Should've happened a while ago" He finished, running circles on your bare back. You looked up at him in surprise  
   
"This could ruin our friendship" You pointed out.  
  
"It probably won't" T'Challa replied "You love me, I love you"  
  
"I'm not royalty" You pointed out.  
  
"I don't care" He said back. You smirked at his answer and shook your head. T'Challa suddenly then bent down and kissed you.  
  
You rolled over on top of him and he removed a curl from your face. Your hands cupped his face and he pulled you down for a deep kiss, the two of you making out intensely. You soon move down to his neck and shoulder as his fingers ran through your curls. Your hips grinded against his and you could feel his hardening length as you planted kisses on his chest. He pulled you back up to him and kissed you messily, swallowing your moans while your hips still moved against him.   
  
You reached down and grabbed him, lining him up with your slick entrance. His hands moved to your waist as you sank down onto him, the two of groaning.You braced yourself on his chest and began to ride him slowly. His hips thrusted up into to match your paceand the two of you began to speed up.

You were whining and moaning, bouncing as T'Challa rose up and began to kiss your neck, feeling you tighten around his cock. 

"Beautiful" T'Challa muttered into your neck, voice rough. His right hand moved from your waist and went down to your clit rubbing slow circles on it "Are you going to come for me? Like you did last night?"  
  
"Yes" You breathed, head going to lean on his shoulder "T'Challa..I-I....Oh my god!" You stuttered out feeling your climax approach and you let out a loud moan, chanting 'yes' like a prayer and with that, you came.  
  
You could feel him soon coming to his own release so you began to move faster against him. The two of you pressed your foreheads together before you messily kissed while you continue  bouncing on him as he came in you with a grone. You rode out your orgasms together the both of you moaning.  
  
"What was that about ruining our friendship?" T'Challa muttered as you rested your head on his rising chest. He slowly stroked your back and you both laughed shakily.  
   
"Hmm, I think we are way past that point" You retorted playfully.  
  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments!!  
> Kudos!!


End file.
